pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Akane Urawa
|name = |katakana = 浦和赤羽 |romaji = Urawa Akane |age = 12 |Species = Human |gender = Female |hair color = (Highlights) |eye color = |home = Saitama, Japan (formerly) Tokyo, Japan |occupation = Idol Student |song sang = Toumei na Prologue |brand = Oldies from Symphonata! |manager = ChuChu |birthday = October 1 |Zodiac = Libra |seiyuu = Watanabe Kumiko (Jpn) Monica Rial |type = Bright |imagecolor = (#e24148) }} Urawa Akane (浦和赤羽) is an idol under Symphonata Productions. She is an honor student in Nagareboshi Academy. She is voiced by Watanabe Kumiko (渡辺久美子) in Japanese and Monica Rial in English. She is a member of the unit Prism Force. Biography The genius idol of Symphonata Productions, Akane is smart, very smart and is also quite shy. She is the "lone wolf" of her unit Prism Force who prefers to be alone and read a book than go out and make friends. She can solve any equation you give her but she is still solving that one equation of friendship... Character Description History and Background Akane lived in Saitama, Japan near a train station. Her father works as a train operator and her mother a teacher. Back then, she has won many awards thanks to the early development of her intelligence. However, she has difficulty in making friends as no one could keep up with her intelligence and no one shares her interests. Thus, she is always alone. Akane's dream is to attend an independent study school but her parents doesn't want her to as it may not fix her social problems. Thus she was enrolled in a boarding school, Nagareboshi Academy, in order for her to make friends. Her parents were also the ones who introduced her to Symphonata Productions and PriPara, that she might also make friends there. Appearance Akane has very long red hair worn loose, with a large amount pulled into a large bun on each side of her head. Her ear-length straightened forelocks and choppy bangs frame her face. She has large purple eyes are hidden behind a pair of dark blue half-lense glasses. Personality Akane is a quiet and shy girl who likes to study alone. She has a hard time socializing with other people and couldn't keep up with others. She is also independent and can do many things on her own As Akane joined Symphonata Production, she slowly changes and becomes friendlier but still prefers to be alone. Hobbies and Skills Akane, at a young age, is very smart, especially in the field of science. She can solve formulas and equations within a short period of time. She enjoys making experiments and doing researches. Aside from studying, she also likes to watch trains, not only for the Doopler effect, but she is also fascinated with trains and thinks they are beautiful. Etymology Urawa (浦和): Ura (浦) means seashore while wa (和) means peaceful. This could refer to the Urawa train station located in Saitama, Saitama Japan. Akane (赤羽): Aka (赤) means red while ne (羽) means wing. Relationships Ann Fukuhara Ann was the first friend Akane made in Symphonata Productions. Akane was fascinated on how Ann turned out, a cyborg, and frequently studies her. Ann in exchange, helps Akane learn to become an idol and also make friend. Akane is also more comfortable with Ann than the other idols. Statistics Lives *Akane's Debut Live (November 8, 2015) *Akane's Lucky Train Live (December 11, 2015) *Akane's Engineer Live (February 25, 2016) Coords *Orion Stars Coord *Super Cyalume Akane Coord *Prism Force Red Coord Making Dramas *Train Train Railway Adventure Quotes *''Shall we begin the equation?'' **Call and response *''Only Einstein can say that! But he can't because...he is dead.'' **Everytime someone finds the answer before her Trivia *Akane's appearance is based on Momona from Lady Jewelpet. *Akane shares her birthday with Mirei Minami. Both of them are also the smartest of their respective units, wears glasses (Mirei only in her civillian form) and sports an odango-like hairstyle. *In Perteleme, Akane was revised into Helium, who gained her intelligent and serious personality. Gallery Official Art= AkaneNew.png Fifth_Smile!.png SumiIchiMikaKaNe.png Akane's Halloween Coord.png Akane SCR.png |-| Drawn Screenshots= Akane_talking_to_Yayoi_(E04).png|Akane talking to Yayoi. Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Female Category:Idol Category:Student Category:ParaPrincess Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:Second Academy Festival Category:Academy Festival Category:ParaPri Category:Bright Idol Category:Symphonata Bright Idol Category:Members of Prism Force